Notebook computers such as the device marketed under the trade name “Thinkpad” must have frames that support the various components in the computer. As critically recognized herein, owing to the portable use of such computers, the frame should accommodate several design considerations, including being sufficiently rugged to support planar computer cards in a way that any shock or flexure of the computer will not unduly harm the cards. Also, because of the way such computers are used the present invention understands that fluid drainage from the top, or keyboard side, of the computer through the frame is desirable, since users tend to spill liquids on notebook computers during use. Additionally, the present invention recognizes that ease of replacing various internal components such as hard disk drives (HDD) is desirable, as is the use of different housings that cover the frame.